


音乐教父邓布利多与不为人知的天才格林德沃往事

by kutnahorabones



Series: 霍格沃茨音乐节 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: 霍格沃茨音乐节 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660249
Kudos: 1





	音乐教父邓布利多与不为人知的天才格林德沃往事

邓布利多把手头的事情一一跟手下交代清楚，大家就知道，他又要消失了。  
这么多年来，老邓每隔几年就要短暂消失一下，大家都习惯了。毕竟是大佬嘛，偶尔闭关也很重要。  
他开着公司那辆大切，一路向北，从高速下到地面，从公路开到乡村小路，从泥泞小道越过荒原，最后在一条奔涌的大河边停下。  
他没有像过去那样，隔河而望对面的废弃修道院，而是从一座石头桥上小心地走过去。  
那座用石头垒成的修道院是这片苏格兰荒原上唯一的建筑物，——或者叫废墟更合适。  
风很大，吹得他做工考究的风衣扑啦啦作响。天空阴霾，荒草的边缘把他的手划出了血痕。他的手工订制皮鞋占满了泥土，一步一步，终于，他走近了废墟里仅有的几个小房子。  
他推开其中一间的木头门，风几乎是把他一下子刮了进去。屋子很暗，陈设简陋，硬板床、桌椅，一把小提琴搁在桌上，他拿起来试了试，弓是绷紧的，弦调得很准，应该刚用过。  
“该死！我说过多少次不许动我的琴！”门外穿来一个苍老而暴戾的声音，“放下牛奶赶紧滚！”  
老邓把琴小心放好，静静等待外面那个人。  
一个高大佝偻的身影瘸着一条腿弯腰进来，须发灰白蓬乱，进来时微微一怔。  
老邓知道他第一眼就认出暗处的自己了。他们互相凝视。  
他们久久沉默，这沉默令狂风止息，令大河凝滞，令时间冻结。  
“盖勒特。”  
“阿不思。”  
这个世界上已经很少有人还记得盖勒特·格林德沃，这个曾经名动一时，甚至引起恐慌的天才音乐少年。  
人们总以为老邓，阿不，当年还是小邓，是皇家音乐学院历史上入学年龄第一年轻的学生。其实这是个谎言，真正的那个第一，是小盖。  
没人知道小盖从哪儿来，是哪里人，格林德沃这个姓氏听起来也不像是英语的姓。传言说他曾在欧洲大陆游历，因为狂妄被几家音乐学院驱逐，唯一确定的是：他来考皇家音乐学院指挥专业时只16岁，但对德国和奥地利的作品的精准阐释和演绎已然震慑住了所有考官，大佬们纷纷希望将他收归门下，而他只是自由散漫，学自己想学的东西，绝不肯入任何一门做学徒。  
整个学院里能蒙他看得起的，只有17岁的小邓。  
小邓同样并非出身名门，但他并不神秘，他来自于戈德里克山谷，一个偏僻小村，父亲是教堂业余乐师，给了他最初的音乐启蒙。但很早，邓爹就因为斗殴伤人致死入狱了，邓妈一个人带着他和弟弟妹妹。  
十五岁之前，小邓的每天的主业是务农和放羊，其次是照顾弟弟妹妹，最后才是钢琴和小提琴、读谱和听录音。但他心中有个梦想的篝火在熊熊燃烧——他要去伦敦，成为这个岛屿以及这个地球上最伟大的音乐家，给这个世界上所有人最好的音乐。  
小邓知道自己基础和人脉不及那些世家子弟，因此他虽然有超乎寻常的天分，但展示出了更惊人的勤奋和谦逊，迅速赢得了伦敦音乐界所有人的喜爱和支持。他成立了青年音乐协会并且担任主席，他的作品《炼金术交响曲》在皇家剧院首演大获成功，大团纷纷邀请他前往客座演出。  
但每当他有了新的灵感，他总会第一个想到写给小盖。  
小盖是小邓世界里唯一能够理解他的人。其他的人，要么天赋太低，根本听不懂他在说什么；要么心思浑浊，音乐只是名利的工具；要么眼界狭窄，只看得到伦敦小小天地。  
只有盖勒特·格林德沃，能够懂得他的一切，他的天才构思、他的宏大远景。  
更何况，他金发飞扬，那么的优雅，那么的疯狂。  
他们白天黑夜都在一起，分享彼此的灵感，耗尽一切，精疲力尽，取悦彼此灵魂和肉体。  
但他却还总是要给小盖写信，在任何短暂分别的时候。  
但小盖很快就厌倦了伦敦，他要去德国。  
“英国的音乐已经成为了少数愚蠢贵族的玩物，德国才有所有人的音乐的未来！”小盖激动地给小邓放希特勒在奥运会上挥手、在车间与工人握手、在幼儿园拥抱孩子的电影纪录片，“你明白吗？他马上就会建立最广阔的国家！他特别热爱艺术，他会给所有人最好的音乐！我们会成为整个欧洲，整个世界最伟大的音乐家，从工人到士兵，受众最广的音乐家！”  
不需要小盖的邀请，小邓就决定跟他一起去。尽管这对他来说并不是个容易的决定。  
因为自从邓妈过世之后，小邓就成了这个家里唯一接近成年的人。他有弟弟和妹妹，尤其是妹妹。邓妹妹小时候曾经展现出过过人的歌唱天赋，但自从年幼时隔壁村的恶霸欺辱之后，就再也没有正常说过一句话。邓爸之所以入狱，就是因为他去手刃了人渣。  
法官同情他，给他定了伤人意外致死。  
但邓妹妹从此就成了小邓的责任，以及……负担。  
邓弟弟阿不福思对哥哥非常不满，走之前的一夜他们发生了激烈的争吵，最终小邓决定带妹妹一起走，“阿不福思，你可以自己生活了，我带她走，如果我在那边适应了，你可以一起来。”  
“绝不。我绝不去敌人那里，”阿不福思不屑一顾，“你从来没有把我们当成过家人不是么？我们在你眼里只是负担。你跟着那个来路不明的家伙走吧，就当我们全都死了好了。”  
正如后世所有的记录里写得那样，小邓在从军之前一直在伦敦，对，他没有走。  
因为那天发生了第一个德军对伦敦的大空袭，伤亡无数，而他们那时候正好吵到了空袭区，其中就包括邓妹妹。  
“她死了，你高兴了？”阿不福思难以掩饰他的悲伤和鄙视，“你自由了，阿不思，走吧，想去哪儿就去哪儿，我一个人可以生活。”  
“你不是说他会给所有人音乐吗？”小邓不理自己的弟弟，他对着小盖喃喃自语，“那么，为什么，他要杀死这个什么都不懂只知道爱音乐的孩子？”  
小邓从没有那么悲伤过。因为直到这个时刻，他才知道，失去妹妹对他来说是多么无可挽回的大错。他多么希望小盖能说服他，像过去一样，给他一切问题的一个无比有说服力无比让人安心的答案。  
但小盖只是自己一个人在一片废墟和慌乱中悄悄地走了。  
据说他成了最年轻的为元首指挥演奏瓦格纳作品的指挥家。  
他有了最优秀的柏林团资源。  
他所到之处，工人、学生、士兵、农民，无不为他的魅力所深深折服。  
他声名远播，演奏会录音通过电台放送全世界。  
再后来，他没有了音讯。  
随着战争的进一步激烈，小邓作为适龄青年顺理成章从了军。他跟随盟军部队辗转了很多欧洲国家，战绩赫赫，终于在1945年进入了科隆。  
小邓在进入科隆之前，就已经成为了一名基层指挥官，带领手下的小队突破了不少关隘。  
而这个阴霾天气，他在剧院的山墙外面已经呆了快两个星期。  
这是一座有几百年历史的古老建筑，上头命令不许用重型武器，只派了他手下的一个小队去拿下这里。  
两周来，他已经基本搞清楚了楼上的情况。这座大剧院虽然地形复杂，易守难攻，但目前对方已经被他们消灭殆尽，只剩下一个狙击手还在塔楼上。这个狙击手手法优雅、冷静而疯狂，让他们在损失了不少人手，却始终无法突破。  
小邓越是揣测这个狙击手，内心对这个狙击手越是多少有了些尊敬。他有时候觉得自己明白对方在想什么，同时，似乎对方也总是已经揣测到了他的想法。  
于是他们长时间僵持不下。  
甚至，小邓感觉，有时候他们会默契地放彼此休息一会儿。  
他猜测如果他们是队友，而不是对手，那么他们一定能成为很好的搭档，获取更多的胜利。  
但此刻他们是对手，因此，最好的表达尊敬的方式就是找到先机然后击中他。  
他徘徊了很久，几天几夜未曾入眠，终于被他找到了一个机会。  
他搞不明白是对方是累了，还是突然状态下降，总之，他终于击中了他。  
小邓刻意没有一枪干掉对方，他希望能让对方在死之前充分品尝到死亡的痛苦，因此他故意只打了狙击手的腿。  
小邓这时候才发现他是多么疲惫不堪，他提枪走上去，想看看这个折磨了他那么久、害他牺牲掉那么多战友的德国人究竟是什么样子。但就在把狙击手护目镜拿开的那一刻，他浑身颤抖，无法动弹。  
“你来了啊，阿不思。”那个人像过去那样放肆地咧嘴笑着，好像小邓刚刚伺候弟弟妹妹睡着，偷偷跑进他的卧室一样。  
“你……你不是应该在做指挥吗？”  
“蠢货，当所有的人都成了一个野心的炮灰，还有什么音乐，一切的所有，都会被送上战场成为炮灰，”他指了指自己左胸，“给我补一枪吧。”  
小邓因为在这场战斗而得到了他人生的第一枚勋章。  
他们旌奖了他人生中最痛苦的一天。  
战后，小盖经历了无数的庭审和调查后被判入狱。  
当小盖在服刑时，小邓得到了伦敦奥运会的音乐总监职位，为女王加冕谱曲。  
当小盖在服刑时，小邓拿到了无数教职与指挥席位又拒绝了这些职务。  
当小盖在服刑时，小邓转型去做了流行音乐和音乐剧。他开了自己的音乐公司、学校和音乐节。他写的音乐剧在西区剧院连续演出二十年，被好莱坞买去拍了电影。他挖掘的乐队一直有巡演。他发行的唱片永远在白金榜上。  
国土有疆界，而阿不思·邓布利多的音乐帝国无远弗届，有耳皆闻。  
他很久以前就不需要那么努力了，他早就得到了授勋与财富，可他永远有新鲜作品和想法让世界惊讶。  
他没有去探视过盖勒特。盖勒特出狱的那天，他坐在车里，远远看着。  
来找我啊，他想，你会知道我建立了我们的帝国。  
后来这个想法变成了，你为什么不来找我？  
是的，盖勒特消失地无影无踪。就好像他在皇家音乐学院和学会所有的记录一样。这个人被彻底抹掉了，在战后的一片欣欣向荣里，多少投敌者又恬不知耻地以各种理由洗白自己复出了。  
可是，没人记得盖勒特·格林德沃，因为，最终，是他选择把自己抹掉了。  
门外的狂风依然在呼啸。  
老邓给老盖点燃他带来的雪茄。  
“我努力了，给所有人提供音乐，当然也许不是最好的。”老邓用三言两语解释这么多年他都在做什么。  
“你哪有能力给人们提供最好的音乐。再说他们也不需要。”老盖讥讽地笑着看他。  
“是的，他们不需要那种最好的。但我努力提供了他们能接受的最好的。我努力实现我们的理想。”老邓的眼里有了一点泪光。  
“是你的理想。我没有过理想，阿不思。我只是个苏格兰荒原上一个瘸腿的牧羊人。”  
“几十年来，你一直在附近的教堂教一代又一代牧羊人的孩子们弹琴唱圣歌，盖勒特。”  
“我只是为了有免费的牛奶喝，”老盖斜眼看着老邓，“原来你过去每次在河边停下车之后，并没有直接离开。”  
“你看到过我？”  
“别忘了我曾经是个狙击手。我差一点就打爆了你的头。”  
这时候，一个男孩敲了敲木头门，“盖老师，牛奶送来了。”  
“放下吧。”  
男孩放下桶，在门外看了里面一眼，问道，“老师，您有客人的话，今天我和阿不思的课还能上吗？”  
“你们明天这个时候再来吧。”  
老邓突然站起来问那个男孩，“你叫什么名字？”  
“先生，我叫阿不福思。”  
“那么你所说的阿不思，是你的哥哥吗？”  
“是的，我的哥哥，先生。”  
“好了，谢谢你。”老邓和蔼地说。  
“那么，再见，先生，再见，老师。”男孩很有礼貌地鞠躬离开。  
“阿不思并不是个常见的名字。”老邓坐下来，他有点隐隐的得意，“曾经全英国只有我一个人叫阿不思。”  
“他父母是附近的放牧人，请我起的名字，”老盖把头转向暗处，“我告诉他们，这是个最……糟糕的名字，叫这个名字的人也许会是特别烂的音乐家，特别失败的教师，也可能是最懦弱的士兵，但他一定是全世界最……糟糕的男孩。”  
“盖勒特，看看这些小朋友，我们都老了。”老邓感慨。  
“是的，你脸上都是皱纹。我想你的屁股应该都瘪得挂下来了吧。”老盖嘲讽他。  
“无意冒犯，你这么佝偻，一点点都看不到曾经拿着指挥棒挺拔的影子。”  
“恕我直言，你也只是一把包装精美的朽骨罢了。”  
“你早已不复从前的漂亮。岁月把我们都变得面目全非。”  
“是的，我们都只剩下千疮百孔的灵魂躲藏在丑陋不堪的皮囊。”  
“可是盖勒特，尽管如此，现在的我比过去任何时候都要想干你。”  
“正好，老混蛋，我也是。”


End file.
